


Spring Formal

by TVLover18



Category: All American (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-22
Updated: 2019-11-18
Packaged: 2020-12-28 02:37:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 6,199
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21129380
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TVLover18/pseuds/TVLover18
Summary: Olivia doesn’t want to go to the spring dance.  At least until Asher shows up at her door.





	1. Chapter 1

Olivia decided she wasn’t going to the spring dance. She was happy and relieved that Layla was getting help and that Layla and Spencer were solid. Jordan was going with some girl or would end up hanging out with the team. She just didn’t have the energy to go and pretend to be happy after Chris had broken up with her. Between that and her parents she was exhausted.

She told Layla that she would meet everyone at the restaurant later. She even set a dress out and pretended like she was going to go. Right before Spencer left, she told him the truth. He had tried to convince her to come, but he respected that she just wanted to stay home.

When Layla asked where Olivia was, Spencer told them all she had decided to stay home.

“Wait, Liv isn’t coming?” Asher asked.

“No, she just didn’t feel up to it,” Spencer told him.

Asher walked away from the group looking upset. Spencer walked over to him sensing something was off.

“The only reason I came tonight was to hang out with Liv,” Asher told him. “We haven’t spent much time together lately, and I wanted to talk to her.”

“Did you tell her this?”

“No,” he said, shaking his head. “Maybe I should have. But I didn’t want to make things weird between us.”

He looked around the room and realized that it wasn’t right she wasn’t there. She deserved to have some fun. “I’m going to go get her.”

“Want me to come with you?”

“No. You stay here and take care of Layla. I’ll take care of Olivia.”

He jumped in his car and headed over to the Baker’s. When he rang the doorbell Olivia answered. She looked surprised to see him.

“What are you doing here?”

“Come to the dance with me.”

“What?” She asked, somewhat shocked that he was standing at her door. She had to admit, he looked nice dressed up. 

“Asher, no, I’m not going.”

“Why not?” He asked, as he pushed his way into Olivia’s house.

“I just needed a night off. I’ve been so busy lately that a night watching tv sounds nice.”

He wasn’t buying it. “Try again.”

“Excuse me?”

“Come on, Liv. What’s the real reason you don’t want to go?”

“I don’t know,” she sighed, realizing Asher wasn’t going to let this go. “I mean... Chris broke up with me. He said he didn’t need any distractions. And-”

“Wait, he said that?” He said, cutting Olivia off. “Liv. You’re not a distraction.”

“Yeah, I know. He didn’t mean it that way. Anyway, I just didn’t want to go tonight and be by myself. I thought it would be too hard.”

“Then go with me. Come on, Liv, we’ll have fun. We can dance or we can just sit and talk. Whatever you want.”

“You want to go with me?”

“Yeah, of course. The whole reason why I wanted to go tonight was to see you. I wanted to hang out with you. And, I don’t want you sitting at home alone while everyone else is at this dance.”

She thought for a second. Maybe going with Asher was okay. They hadn’t talked much lately, and she did miss him. And honestly she knew he wasn’t going to take no for an answer.

“Ok.”

He smiled. “Ok? Like ok you’ll go with me?”

“Yes, I’ll go,” she said. She smiled... she couldn’t help it. And she couldn’t believe that Asher was the one standing here convincing her to go.

She ran upstairs to get ready and a few minutes later she was walking down the stairs.

When Asher saw her, he was completely mesmerized. She was always beautiful, but now, standing in front of him in this dress... “Wow,” he said, finally snapping out of his thoughts. “You look beautiful.”

“Thanks,” she said, a little unsure. Was this weird? It was Asher, and she couldn’t have feelings for Asher, right?

“Ready to go?” he asked, sensing she might be getting nervous.

She nodded. “You look nice, too,” she told him as they walked out the door.

After a short drive, the two arrived at the dance. She paused at the door before he took her hand. “Come on,” he said. “Tonight it’s just you and me, ok?”

She nodded.

“If you get tired or want to leave early we can.”

“Thanks, Asher. I’m glad you’re with me.”

As soon as they walked in Layla ran over and pulled Olivia away. Asher couldn’t help but stare at Olivia, and Spencer noticed.

“So when are you gonna tell her?”

It was the same question JJ asked him a few weeks ago. He wasn’t ready to admit it then, but he was now. He was in love with Olivia.

“Later,” he said. “Tonight she needs a friend.”

“Just don’t hurt her, okay? She’s not as strong as everyone thinks.”

Asher knew this better than anyone. But he was also somewhat surprised that Spencer seemed to be in his corner. The two hadn’t agreed on much since they became teammates, but they both cared for Olivia. He knew he didn’t need Spencer’s blessing, but he appreciated it.

He looked over at her again. He was so lucky that they were able to overcome everything and get to this place. He would never hurt her again. His main focus now was showing how much he loved her. And how much she deserved to be loved.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The dance comes to an end and Olivia and Asher have things to figure out.

The dance was almost over, and Asher had left Olivia for just a second to hang out with Jordan and JJ. He didn’t want to leave Olivia, but she was talking to Spencer so he thought it was okay.

“So tell me how Asher convinced you to come tonight?” Spencer asked.

“Oh, he showed up and basically wouldn’t leave until I said I would come. So I just thought it would be easier to just say yes,” she joked. “But I’m glad I came.”

He caught her looking over at Asher. “You know he really wanted you to come.”

She nodded. “I know. It’s just... complicated.”

“It doesn’t seem that complicated if you ask me.” 

She shot him a warning look. She did not want to talk about her feelings with Asher here. Her feelings scared her, and she was trying to enjoy the rest of the night.

Asher headed back over to Olivia and asked if she was about ready to head out. She nodded. “See you at home, Spencer.”

She was quiet on the way home, and eventually she fell asleep. She was just so tired from worrying about Layla and Jordan and her parents. When Asher parked his car at her house, he looked over, and he almost didn’t want to wake her. She looked so peaceful. But he also couldn’t sit in the Bakers’ driveway all night.

“Hey, Liv,” he said quietly, gently touching her shoulder. “We’re home.”

“Oh. Sorry I fell asleep. I guess I was just really tired.”

“It’s okay. You’re really cute when you’re sleeping.” As soon as the words left his mouth, he regretted it. Way to make things awkward, Asher, he thought to himself.

“Thanks,” she said, somewhat embarrassed.  
He walked her to the door, and then told her that he had a nice time tonight. “I’m really glad you came.”

“I did have fun tonight. It was nice to hang out with you.” Did she sound as awkward as she felt?

He couldn’t take the awkwardness anymore. “God, Liv, what are we doing? I like you, and I think you like me, or am I completely imagining this thing between us?”

“Ash...” She couldn’t do this tonight. She needed time to process all of this. “You’re not imagining it. But I need time.”

“Yeah. Of course. I didn’t mean to pressure you.”

“Can I come over tomorrow? After practice? We can talk then?”

He smiled. “Sure. I’ll text you when we’re done with practice.”

She opened the door to go back inside. “Liv?” He said, before she closed the door. “You looked amazing tonight.” 

She had to give it to him. He knew all the right things to say. “Goodnight, Asher,” she said, walking inside before she did something she couldn’t take back.

He got in his car and drove halfway home before he realized he couldn’t wait until tomorrow. He turned around and drove back to Olivia’s. By this time she was sitting on the couch with Spencer watching TV when the doorbell rang.

She was surprised to see Asher yet again standing at her front door. “Did you forget something?”

“Yeah, this,” he said, stepping closer to her and pulling her into a kiss. She was shocked and she pulled away after a few seconds. 

“What are you doing? We said we would wait until tomorrow.”

“We said we would talk tomorrow. You never said anything about kissing.”

She was not amused by his joke. “Ash...”

“Hey, I’m sorry. I’m leaving. I just decided that that couldn’t wait until tomorrow. I needed to show you how I feel.”

He started walking away again. Her palms were sweaty and her heart was racing. And, against her better judgement, she ran after him.

“Asher,” she yelled. He turned around and she ran to him. This time she kissed him. She wrapped her arms around his neck, and his arms found their way to her waist, 

Oh he wanted to keep going. So did she. But it couldn’t go any further until they talked. Really talked about everything. Plus, Jordan could come home at any time and the last thing they neded was for him to see her kissing Asher.

“I thought we were waiting,” he said.

“We are. This was just a thank you for tonight.”

“I’ll see you tomorrow?”

She nodded. 

“We’ll figure this out, Liv. Everything. I promise.”

He watched her walk back into her house and realized how fast his heart was racing. Olivia Baker had really done a number on him. If he didn’t think he was in love before, he knew now that without a doubt he was in love with her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I decided to add a few more chapters to this. What do you want to see? Feedback is always appreciated.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Olivia finally tells Asher how she feels. But first she gets some advice from Spencer.

When Olivia woke up the next morning she thought for a minute that she had been dreaming. She didn’t really go to the dance with Asher and then kiss him. Did she?

She looked over at her phone and saw she had a message from Asher confirming that she would be over later today. She sighed. Last night was definitely real. And she didn’t know what to do.

When she went downstairs Spencer was already up eating breakfast. She sat down next to him at the table not saying anything. He finally couldn’t take the silence anymore. “You okay?”

She didn’t really know how to answer that. “Um... yeah.. I guess. I’ve just got a lot going on.”

He gave her a look. He knew she wasn’t telling him the truth, and she knew he wasn’t going to drop it. “I’m going over to Asher’s after your practice is over. To talk.”

“And do you know what your going to say?”

She shook her head. “I think... I think I want to be with him, but I don’t know if I can.”

He was so confused at this point. “Wait, let me see if I understand. You like him. He came over here after the dance was over just to kiss you—”

“Wait, how did you—”

“I saw you. You were standing right in front of the door. It wasn’t like you all were trying to hide. Anyway, from where I’m standing you both like each other. So what’s the problem?”

She stood up and walked away from the table, tears starting to form in her eyes. “If I tell you... will you promise not to say anything? Especially not to Layla? Or Jordan?”

“Yeah. Olivia, you know you can talk to me.” 

She came back to the table sat beside Spencer who was starting to get worried about her. “Asher’s Jordan’s best friend. Because of that Asher has been a big part of my life. He was always around... and I started to like him.”

She paused for a second to collect herself. “But then he started dating Layla, and I buried my feelings. I told myself it was better that way. That we would never work anyway because he probably only saw me as his best friend’s sister.”  
She wiped away a few tears from her face. “Then one night when I was high I gave into my feelings. When I came back from rehab, I agreed with him that it was a mistake. Because that’s what he thought it was. A mistake.”

“So I buried my feelings again. But now he’s telling me he likes me and it’s what I thought I wanted. But what if he changes his mind? I don’t want to get hurt. And I don’t want to hurt Layla or Jordan, either.”

“Whoa, stop, ok?” Spencer couldn’t take this anymore. “You kept all of this to yourself? No wonder you’re going crazy.”

She gave a small smile. “Yeah. I didn’t really have anyone to talk to.”

“Listen, talk to Asher. Tell him all of this. And, Olivia? For what it’s worth I can tell that he does really like you.”

“Since when did you become Asher’s biggest supporter?”

“I just want you to be happy. You always look out for everyone else, and you need to do what makes you happy. Plus, if he ever hurts you I’ll kill him.”

She laughed. “Thanks for always being on my side.”

—————- 

Olivia checked her hair and makeup one last time before walking up to Asher’s house. She was so nervous, but she tried to calm herself by thinking about what Spencer told her. She just needed to tell Asher how she felt.

He answered the door and he told her to have a seat on the couch. He brought her some water, and asked her if she wanted anything to eat. She said no as she was way to nervous to eat.

He sat down next to her realizing he was nervous, too. What if she had changed her mind? What if she didn’t want to be together?”

She broke him out of his thoughts by asking how practice went. “It was good,” he said, before realizing he just needed to come out and ask her how she was feeling. He didn’t want small talk.

“Liv, about last night-”

“Did you change your mind?”

“What? No, of course not. I feel the same way I did last night.” But wait. Is that what she was afraid of? Him changing his mind and not wanting to be with her?

“I’m not changing my mind. I want to be with you.”

“The thing is, Asher, I want to be with you, too, but I’m scared.” She blurted out everything she told Spencer. How she had buried her feelings for him. And how she was scared of getting hurt. After she finished she somewhat expected him to run away, but he was still there sitting right beside her.

“Wow,” he said, kind of surprised. “Ok, first of all, I wish I had known that you liked me when we were younger. Because I liked you, too. I just thought you only saw me as Jordan’s friend. I just accepted that we were never going to be more than friends.”

“I’m sorry,” she said. “I really never thought you liked me. But, Asher, after that night... you said we were a mistake.”

“No,” he said, reaching over to hold her hand. “That night was a mistake. Our first time shouldn’t have been like that.”

His heart hurt to know he had caused her this pain. He never wanted to hurt her. He realized he had apologized to almost everyone about that night. Layla, Jordan... he’d even apologized to Spencer, and he didn’t know him then. But he had never apologized to Olivia.

“I’m sorry. I should have seen that you needed help, and I should have never...” he trailed off, realizing he was starting to cry. He took his hand away from Olivia to wipe the tears from his eyes. “When Jordan told me what happened.. how he found you...”

“It’s okay,” she said, reaching for his hand back. “You had your own issues. And you got through them. I’m really proud of you, Ash.”

“We’re not a mistake. You’re the most important person in my life, and I want to be with you.”

She smiled, finally accepting that this was going to happen. This is what she wanted. “I want that, too.”

He leaned in and kissed her. It was even better than last night because he knew exactly how she felt. He deepened the kiss, and he ran his hands through her hair. He wanted to keep doing this forever, but his phone went off. He reluctantly broke off his kiss to check his phone. “It’s Spencer. He says a bunch of guys are meeting up for dinner.”

Olivia’s phone then chimed, and she grabbed it out of her purse. “It’s Layla. She’s telling me to come to dinner with you all.”

Then Olivia’s phone chimed again, and this time it was Spencer. “Spencer said only to come to dinner tonight if we were finished working through our issues.”

“Wait, you told Spencer?”

“Yeah. He saw us last night, and then this morning he could see I was worried. He was the one who convinced me to tell you how I felt.”

He made a mental note to thank Spencer the next time they talked. “I’m glad he was there for you. But from now on, you can talk to me. I want you to talk to me.”

“I will. Also, Spencer said if you ever hurt me he’d kill you.”

He laughed. “I can live with that. Because I’m never going to hurt you. I love you.”

“I love you, too,” she said, pulling him into another kiss. 

After a minute, she pulled away. “We’re going to be late for dinner.”

“Okay,” he said, reluctantly, grabbing his keys. He honestly just wanted to stay at home with her. He wasn’t ready to share her yet as they had just realized their feelings and had a lot of time to make up. He also realized that he was going to have to tell Jordan. But Asher could deal with whatever happened next because he was with the woman he loved.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Let me know if you are still liking this story. Feedback is always appreciated!


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Asher and Olivia struggle with keeping their relationship a secret.

The entire night all Asher wanted to do was be with Olivia. They way she smiled and laughed with Layla. The way her face lit up when she looked over and realized Asher was looking at her. It was almost too much for him. It took everything he had not to go over and kiss her. But he couldn’t. Not until they told Jordan.

“So are you two good?” Spencer asked.

“Yeah, we’re good,” he said, smiling. “We just can’t be together in public yet until Jordan knows. And that’s going to be a fun conversation. He almost killed me last year when he found out about us.” 

“Yeah, but that was different.”

“Not sure it matters,” he said, his smile fading. “I can’t say I blame him. I wouldn’t want my sister dating someone like me, either, after... everything.”

“Like I said, that was different. I think Jordan will get it. He wants Olivia to be happy,” he said, trying to be supportive. 

“Hey, listen,” Spencer said, changing the subject. “I kind of accidentally told Layla. I know wasn’t my place, but—”

“How did you accidentally tell her?”

“She kind of already knew. She saw the way you all were at the dance, and she knows you two have been spending time together. When she asked if you all were together, I didn’t want to lie.”

“How’d she take it?” He was worried about ex-girlfriend. He knew Layla had had a rough time, and he didn’t want to make things worse for her. And he didn’t want to come between Olivia and Layla again.

“She’s okay. Really.”

At least that was one less awkward conversation he would have to have, he thought. He decided to go over and check things out for himself. When he went over, he realized that Olivia and Layla were just talking about him.

“So, Asher, it turns out Spencer can’t keep his mouth shut.”

“Don’t blame Spencer,” Layla told him. “I already knew. I figured it out the dance.” She looked over at Spencer and decided to go spend some time with him so she told Asher and Olivia she would see them at school and Olivia gave her a hug.

“Is she really fine with us?”

“Yeah. I think so. She said she wants me to be happy... and I am,” she said, her fingers brushing over his hand.

He looked down and then wrapped her hand in his. He looked back up and just studied her face for a second. He swore she was even more beautiful now than at the dance.

“What?” She asked, wondering why he was staring.

“I just like looking at you.”

She smiled but could feel herself blushing. She wasn’t used to hearing these kind of things. But she looked over and saw Jordan coming over and she pulled her hand away from Asher’s.

“Asher,” Jordan said, “Some of are headed over to JJ’s. We’re bored here. Wanna come?”

“No, man, I’m good. Liv and I were about to go back to my place.”

“We were studying before we came,” Olivia added quickly. 

“Yeah, we were studying. We’ve got a test,” Asher said. “But she left her car at my house so I need to take her back to get it.” Did he sound nervous? He felt nervous. He couldn’t keep lying to Jordan.

“Okay,” Jordan said, thinking something was off. “Well, I’ll see you at home, Liv.”

“Wait,” Asher said before Jordan left. “Do you want to meet before school tomorrow? We could get some practice in.”

“Yeah. Sure. Text me what time you want to meet.”

After he left, Asher and Olivia broke out into laughter. “We’re so bad at this,” Olivia said. “I’m not used to lying to him.”

“I know. But you won’t have to do it for very much longer. I want to tell him tomorrow. That’s why I asked him to meet. If that’s okay with you?”

“Are you sure? I could tell him. I mean, I’m his sister. He can’t be too mad at me.”

“I think I need to tell him. He needs to know that my feelings for you are real. I just hope he doesn’t punch me this time.”

“Yeah, me, too,” she said, quietly. 

He didn’t want her to get upset. They would deal with whatever happened with Jordan later. He suggested they get out of there, and she agreed that she wanted to go home. When they got back to his house, he walked her to her car but wasn’t ready to say goodbye yet. She was standing against her car, and he gently put one hand on her waist and the other cupped her face. He leaned in and kissed her. She kissed him back more passionately than before. Their bodies moved together perfectly in sync. Asher knew they were perfect together. 

He reluctantly stopped kissing her, but remained pressed up against her. “I love you, Liv,” he whispered.

“I love you, too.”

“I guess I should let you go now.”

She nodded. “Let me know how tomorrow goes.”

“I will,” he said, letting his hands drop from her body and moving away so she could get in her car. He watched her drive away feeling sad that she was gone, but happier than he had been in a long time because he finally had someone who loved him that same way he loved them.

That good mood was short lived though. Not long after Olivia left Asher heard a loud banging on his door. When Asher opened the door, he saw Jordan standing there looking furious.

“Are you sleeping with my sister again?”


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Asher and Jordan talk about Olivia.

Asher was so taken aback by Jordan’s question. “No, it’s not like that,” he quickly answered.

“Really? What’s it like then?”

Asher motioned for Jordan to come in. He was tired, but apparently they were going to have this conversation now. “We’re not sleeping together.” At least not yet. But he didn’t think that would be a smart thing to tell Jordan. “But we do have feelings for each other. How did you know?”

“First, you all need to work on your cover story. You and Olivia only have one class together, and I’m in that one. I know we don’t have a test.”

Asher cringed. He knew that story was lame.

“Then, JJ told me that you’re in love with her or something?”

Asher lowered his head and to avoid looking Jordan in the eye.

“I didn’t believe it at first. You two wouldn’t do that after last year. But then after thinking about everything... and how weird you two have been, it makes sense.”

Asher looked back up at Jordan and took a deep breath getting ready to own everything. Olivia deserved for him to fight for their relationship, and Jordan deserved the truth.

“I love her, Jordan.”

“Why, Asher? Why out all the girls you could have at school did you pick her?”

“We didn’t plan this ok? It just happened. We started spending a lot of time together the last few months. She helped me get my life back together. She’s always been there every time I’ve needed her.”

“What about what her? Do you remember last time? You stood in front of the entire school and told everyone that you slept together.”

That was the biggest mistake of Asher’s life. Olivia had forgiven him for it, but it was clear Jordan hadn’t. Asher studied Jordan’s face for a second and realized Jordan wasn’t just throwing this back in his face to be cruel. He was being protective of Liv.

“I know. And I will live with that for the rest of my life. But, Jordan, I promise you I’m not going to hurt her again. And I promise that I wouldn’t even think about being in a relationship with her if I wasn’t sure how I felt.”

“Okay, you may think you’re in love with her, but what about when things get tough? As much as I want to forget and as tough as she seems, she’s a recovering drug addict. She needs someone to be there for her in case she wants to use again.”

“I will be there for her. Just like I was the night of the party.”

Jordan looked at him with a puzzled look on his face, and Asher realized he didn’t know about that night. He didn’t know if Olivia wanted him to talk about it, but there wasn’t any turning back now.

“It was the night you all found out about your dad’s affair. She just leaned that Spencer knew, and she was really upset. I found her with a beer in her hand, and I basically had throw it out of her hands to stop her from drinking.”

He didn’t like to think about what would have happened if he hadn’t been there. 

“I didn’t know,” Jordan said, his tone becoming softer. “I was too busy getting in fights.”

“It’s okay. You’ve had a lot going on.”

“But that’s no excuse. I’ve been a pretty crappy brother lately. And a pretty bad friend.”

Jordan took a deep breath, realizing that although he was still worried about Olivia, he couldn’t stop her relationship with Asher.

“Do you really love her?”

“Yeah. I’ve never felt this way about anyone before.”

“If you really love her and this is what she wants then I’m not going to stand in the way. But I swear, Asher, if you do anything to hurt her I’m going to kill you.”

Asher couldn’t help but smile at the last line since it was the same warning that Spencer gave. Leave it to him to fall in love with the girl who had a bunch of guys wrapped around her finger.

“You and Spencer need to coordinate your lectures.”

“Wait, Spencer knows, too?”

“Yeah. Olivia talked to him about it.”

Jordan realized he was the last one to know. He should have figured this out, but he had been too busy worrying about himself. “I’m sorry.”

“For what?”

“For being so caught up in my issues and my anger that I didn’t see this. You all should have been able to talk to me.”

“How about we agree we both made mistakes and move on?”

Jordan nodded and then he reached his hand out and they did one of their high five/handshakes that Olivia always made fun of.

Asher realized how much he had missed his friendship with Jordan. Honestly, things had never been the same between them since homecoming. He knew that he was going to have to prove that he loved Olivia, but that wouldn’t be a problem.

“So when were you all going to tell me?” Jordan asked, breaking Asher out of his thoughts.

“Tomorrow. That’s why I wanted to meet you before school.”

“So you all weren’t going to hide this from me?”

He shook his head. “We’re tired of hiding. Don’t you think we’ve all had enough secrets?”

Jordan nodded. “Do you want to come back to my house tonight? That way we can all talk?”

Asher appreciated the gesture, but it was late, and he knew Olivia had been exhausted earlier. She was probably already sleeping. He told Jordan that they could talk tomorrow, and he left to go back to his house.

Before Asher went to sleep he sent Olivia a text telling her there was a change of plans. “Jordan knows. It’s going to be okay.”

Olivia had been sleeping, but she heard her phone go off, and rolled over to read the text. After she read it, she heard Jordan walking up the stairs to his room. She opened the door and called his name.

“Are you really okay with this?” She asked.

“Yeah. If this is what you want, then I’m okay.”

She smiled and ran over to her her brother and gave him the biggest hug.

“Thank you. I love you.”

“Love you, too, Liv.”


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Now that everyone knows about Asher and Olivia and they can explore their relationship even further.

Asher still met Jordan before school the next day because they really did need the extra practice. They stopped a few minutes before class and when Asher walked to his locker he couldn’t help but smile when he saw Olivia standing there.

“Hey, Liv,” he said, giving her a quick kiss on the cheek.

“Hey,” she said, reaching for his hand. “I wanted to see you before class started. And since everyone knows about us, we don’t have to worry about hiding our relationship.”

“Do you want me to walk you to class?”

“That sounds nice.”

He walked her to her first class of the day. When they got there he positioned her so her back was against the wall not wanting to leave her just yet. He leaned in a kissed her and they managed to kiss for a few moments before Spencer and Jordan interrupted them.

“Listen, I’m okay with this relationship, but can you keep the PDA to a minimum at school?” Jordan asked. 

Asher tried to be annoyed with Jordan, but he was too happy and still couldn’t stop smiling. “I’ll see you later?” he asked Liv.

She nodded. “We have the next class together.”

Jordan and Spencer were already seated when she walked in. “Hey, Spence,” Jordan said, “Next time you find out my sister and my friend are having a secret relationship feel free to not keep it to yourself.”

Olivia turned around and shot her twin a look. “Next time? For your information I don’t plan on dating anyone besides Asher anytime soon.”

Spencer couldn’t help laugh at the banter between the Baker twins, and he was glad that the two seemed to be getting along. He was also relieved everything worked out with Asher and Olivia. Olivia had been in his corner through everything, and all he wanted was for his friend to be happy.

“Come on, give them a break,” Spencer told Jordan. “I think they’re cute. And it’s nice that we’re all getting along.”

“Yeah, Jordan, listen to Spencer,” Olivia said.

Jordan did agree that it was nice that everyone was getting along. It was still kind of weird that Olivia was with his best friend. But then again, Jordan was pretty sure Olivia had taken his place as Asher’s best friend. And maybe that was okay.

————-

Olivia and Asher spent the next few weeks trying to be together as much as possible. Unfortunately they didn’t get much time alone together. At her house, or “Hotel Baker” as Asher called it, they had to deal with Jordan, Spencer, Layla, and Olivia’s parents. When Asher’s dad told him he was going to be away on a work trip, he immediately asked Liv if she wanted to come over. He had a surprise planned for her.

He wanted to plan a nice dinner, but he wasn’t a great cook so he got takeout. He did light a few candles, and put on a nice dress shirt. When she showed up, she was amazed that he had gone through the trouble of planning a nice dinner.

“What’s the special occasion?”

“I just wanted to spend the night with you. It’s been a few weeks and we haven’t had much time to just be alone.”

“Yeah. I mean, I love our friends, but-”

“Sometimes you just want them to not be around?” He finished for her.

“Exactly.”

While they were eating they talked about their day. Asher let Olivia do most of the talking; he just enjoyed watching her. After dinner was over, he quickly excused himself to go get something. When he came back, he sat down and handed her a small black box.

“What’s this?”

“Open it.”

“But it’s not my birthday or anything.”

“Will you just open it? And then I’ll explain.”

“Fine,” she said, giving him a fake sigh. 

She opened the box which revealed a silver bracelet with a small charm on it. The charm was Cinderella.

“Asher, it’s beautiful, but I don’t—”

“Turn it over.”

She turned the charm over and engraved on the back was the date of the dance. 

“It’s the day I knew I was in love with you. You always look beautiful, but that night when you walked down those stairs in that dress... You looked like Cinderella.” He knew this was probably super cheesy, but he couldn’t help it.

“I love it,” she said, attempting to put it on. Asher ended up helping her clasp the bracelet, and then he squeezed her hand. 

“Thank you. But you know you don’t have to buy me gifts,” she told him, moving closer.

“I know.” He put one hand on her leg and on on her waist. “But I wanted to. I love you so much.”

“I love you, too,” she said, before kissing him. These kisses were more passionate than any that they had shared before. Mostly because they knew they wouldn’t be interrupted so they could enjoy kissing. After a while he pulled away slightly. He just wanted to look into her eyes. 

“Liv,” he said, moving one hand to cup her face. “Do you want to go upstairs?”

She looked unsure and Asher was afraid he had ruined the moment. “Ash.. I don’t know if I’m ready.” 

She stepped away from him for a second and turned so he couldn’t see her face. “Liv, talk to me. What’s wrong?”

He grabbed her hand again and she turned back to face him. “I love you. I really do. But would it be okay if we waited? Just a little longer? This is moving fast and I just want to make sure I’m ready.”

“Of course. I’m not going anywhere. Just let me know when you’re ready.”

Relieved that he understood how she felt, she reached for him to come closer and they resumed kissing. After another minute she broke away again.

“Ash... can we go upstairs and just lay in your bed together?” She wanted to have his arms wrapped around her even though she wasn’t ready to go further than that, yet.

Before he answered he looked into her beautiful eyes and he felt so many emotions. The women he loved wanted to go lay in his bed and spend time together? Yeah, he could definitely handle that. 

When they got upstairs he did take off his dress shirt and throw on a T-shirt. “I just want to be more comfortable,” he assured her.

She laid down on the bed and he laid beside her wrapping his arms around her just like she asked.

“Thank you for waiting for me.”

Asher would wait for her. He would wait forever if he had to. Olivia Baker had his whole heart, and there was nothing that could break them apart.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Finished! Thank you all so much for reading and commenting! I had fun writing this. I would love to write more Asher and Olivia fic so if you have an idea in mind or a recommendation please let me know!

**Author's Note:**

> I just had this idea pop into my head. I may write more chapters for this story. Let me know how you like it.


End file.
